The present invention is related to substituted triazines.
Various triazine compounds are known and have been widely used as herbicides. Some existing triazine compounds are also taught to be useful as high temperature or high performance lubricants. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,051 teaches the utility of certain .alpha.,.omega.-di-s-triazinyl n-perfluoropolyoxaalkanes as hydraulic fluids and lubricants capable of withstanding the increasing thermal and oxidative stress conditions of newer aerospace systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,416 teaches that .alpha.,.omega.-di-s-triazinyl n-perfluorooxaalkanes are useful in similar applications. U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,195 teaches that a guanamine substituted with a perfluoropolypropoxy polymer is useful to stabilize perfluorinated polyether oils.
The demands placed on these materials and other existing lubricants continue to undergo significant changes. Engines are being developed for automotive and aeronautic applications that have requirements dramatically different from those of engines currently in use. It is anticipated that these engines will operate at temperatures exceeding 250.degree. C. and will be constructed using materials new or different from those currently in use. Thus, what is needed are novel compounds useful as lubricants or lubricant additives that are stable at the high use temperatures while possessing the other properties required of lubricants.